RADIO-ACTIVITY
by Kweh Viola
Summary: T cuz i'm paranoid once upon a time there was a man who could walk around a nuclear bomb and come out no worse for wear unless shrapnel hit him, them he fell into a nuclear reactor. 3 yrs later this is the story of how he entered gensokyo and survives with his new found dependence on radioactivity
1. RADIO-PROLOGUE

i don't own touhou just this story and the OC

you will not see another disclaimer again as i don't see the point in doing it more than once for 1 story

* * *

Yo I'm Pausi Gamma, I think. I gave myself that name after apparently surviving an immeasurable amount of radiation and heat, apparently. So I work at a nuclear plant but fell into one of the chambers and couldn't move. I've been here for a few years. I guess this radiation is giving me energy? ... Or something like that. I occasionally see some kind of portal which I attempt to roll towards but absolutely fail at. Although maybe this radiation is keeping me alive, it also is probably restrains me from moving. Oh well. Oh that portal is back again... wait a sec is that a missile?

Demoman*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

Oh... well the reactor and radiation isn't a problem anymore...well that's good. Now I can check out that portal w00t! Soooooo what's in here? WAIT before that I need to examine the area and find anything I can use for whatever.

*growwl*

And food, I need some food too. Oh hey my food safe is here yay...

"WHO THE HELL REPLACED MY FOOD WITH A PRoToN LaSeR RiFLe AND A GaMmA SHoTGun!?"

Oh wait this is Johnson's safe. Well I'll take the stuff anyway, take that Johnson you jerk. Ahhh here's my food safe ahhh I love mochi and and taiyaki and all my other Japanese sweets now then with all my stuff ill go that portal hmmhmmmhmmmmhmmmm ah here it is I'll just jump in now. Good thing my clothes didn't degrade in the reactor.

As I go through the portal...I instantly collapse from the lack of energy

"Help me"

Looks like the time in the reactor weakened my entire body but also made it strong in its vicinity. Unless someone just happens to have a stick of uranium on them or something I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo screwed.

*hack*cough*

Great now I'm coughing up blood. What's next vital organs geez will I be able to survive... nah probably not. Oh another portal. I think I can make that distance

*crawl crawl crawl*

The portal led to a cavern full of uranium. After a while I could actually move so I decided to check my weapons and inspect myself. After finding an ammo converter function I manage to make some makeshift fuel cells with the uranium for the guns and set them to stun anyone who attacks for whatever reason. Huh? What's this? ... I will smack whoever thought it was a good idea to leave me with a lvl 3 polar star because now... shit just got real. Hahha no. still I hope I'll be able to trade it in for a machine gun so then let's see how it fires.

*BEEEEAAAM*

Oh never mind I'll trade it in for the spur as I already have a sort of machine gun. Well then what's next? Hmm well I better get going toward that faint light I see. Good thing I have these makeshift uranium cells providing radiation as there is absolutely none around here but I think there's some nearby maybe? Huh spider webs? What are these doing here?

"Oh a human, what are you doing here?"

"I'm exploring and investigating possible radioactive emissions so I don't die from whatever is affecting me"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Hmm the second I exited a radioactive zone I collapsed and could barely move and the only thing keeping me upright at the moment are these uranium cells"

"Oh well I'm Yamame Kurodani"

"Pausi Gamma"

"Well Gamma-san, I have to guard this cave so I'll ask Kisume-chan to escort you to the bridge, oh and try not to destroy any more of my webs okay"

Well judging from the san I'm in Japan, but who is Kisume, and did she say my webs?

"Wait are you... a spider"

"Yeah why"

"Excuse me while I hide behind this rock for a while"

"Oh you're afraid of spiders"

"Ya think!"

"Oh Kisume-chan is here"

"Hey Yamame-san, what's up"

"Can you escort this person to the bridge?"

"Oh you mean that guy who is probably afraid of spiders as he is hiding behind that rock"

"Yeah that's him so will you?"

"Sure"

* * *

A/N i think

yo wasuup

kweh here anyways plz tell me what you think of this story so far

obviously okuuxoc but this is just a side thing to one of my actual projects anyways after he reaches his destination pausi's action will be left up to you on a poll i will put on my profile k so plz follow

i dont care about reviews unless you want to name all the references i put or if you want to beta k


	2. RADIO-BRIDGE

"So Kisume-san please tell me about this 'hashihime'"

so here I am, underground, following a girl in a flying bucket to a bride which will eventually lead me to a random fusion reactor apparently run by 2 people who were tricked into doing so by some crazy faith obsessed modernizing goddess. Cool. But this Parsee is apparently rather strong. I want to meet her she sound cool too. But they said something is wrong with her ears or something. I wonder what they are talking about.

"Her name is Mizuhashi Parsee. If it exist she is jealous of it, but for some reason she enjoys the company of Hoshiguma Yuugi strongest oni around in the ancient city of former hell"

As for this Yuugi she seems fearsome as I've heard that she fight everyone while holding a sake dish in her hand and all without spilling a drop. Cool. I'd like to see that.

"Well we've arrived at the bridge, try not to die, see ya"

"Try... seriously no way will I not. I'm too cowardly to die on a bridge"

* * *

*paruparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparuparu*

...*sweatdrop* someone must really be jealous might it be that Parsee?

"Um excuse me are you alright?"

"You have such cool weapons, I'm jealous"

"Hey have you seen this before?" I say presenting the polar star

*music CLASH ON THE BIG BRIDGE ~THE BLACK MAGES*

"You have so many weapons I'm so jealous. Oh I know I'll beat you up and take them all!"

Great a fight well better get going. I start of by firing the polar star at her but manage to only hit her a few times before she hits me back. Seeing that the polar star charge depleted I switch to the PRTN LSR RFL and take aim. Just before I fire the weapon...

"PARSEE STOP ATTACKING PEOPLE WHO WERE SENT DOWN HERE"

"Alright Yuugi"

... She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes herrrrrrrrrrrr

So lil Parsee has a crush then hahahhaha how funny

"Actually Hoshiguma-san can we just finish this one spar real fast I haven't been able to test myself yet"

"Oh well be careful the only way I'm going to help any of you is if you fall off the bridge."

"Aye"

I run up to her jump and whisper in her ear:

"You like Yuugi don't you"

Upon hearing that her face turned red and I shot her in the back with the GMA SHTGN knocking her down on the floor where I promptly sat on her

"You cheater!"

"Not my fault you were distracted"

"Oi oi oi break it up he won and that's that. By the way what did you say?"

"It's a secret to everybody"

"...really"

"Yup. Anyway since I won in a slightly cheap manner I'll lend you my GMA."

"GMA?"

"The thing I used to blast you into a crater"

"Oh"

"To use it just pull the trigger and if it ever runs out of charge just find me and I'll try to fix it. After all I designed the fuel cell and the projection system."

*grumble grumble stupid Johnson not even crediting me grumble grumble*

"... Thanks..."

At this point Yuugi cut in

"Hey why did you give Parsee the GMA?"

"Cuz I don't want to waste even the tiniest bit of energy fighting anyone at the moment until I can get some better fuel cells"

"What's so bad about you wasting energy?"

*insert explanation of radioactivity dependence here*

"Ahhh"

"Also I don't want the machine gun"

"...what?"

"Ehh don't worry about it"

"Well if you need radiation then I'll take you to Satori over at the palace"

"Oh Koishi's sister?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"She was talking with me about 5 minutes ago when you tried to stop the fight"

"... Really?"

* * *

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS FINISHED

plz follow

IDC if you review

And time for a random conversation with a character just cuz

* * *

Koi: Hi Kweh how are you

A: just fine except for homework. I hate homework

Koi: ya know your writing sucks right

A: yeah (correct me if you think I'm wrong) but for me it's the story that counts. If anyone wants to rewrite this story I'm okay with that as long as they send me the chapters to review and post with credit given

Koi: so if people send you their versions of these chapters then you will post them?

A: yeah they will be posted in a viewer's version of the story which will be separate from the original. Also I accept OMAKEs

Koi: cool also when are you going to post that other mmmmphhhhhh

A: ahhhh NO it's a secret to everyone Koi-chan

Koi: alright fine, but what was with that reference?

A: as you should know the machine gun is the result of the first trade in the game (cave story) this is the first chance to give away the polar star up next is the snake then the spur

Koi: ahhhhhhh I see now nice

A: oh looks like time is up. jaa ne~


	3. RADIO-BRAWL

So here I was walking through the ancient city of old hell and making really slow progress as Yuugi kept on stopping at every bar to get a drink or have a fight. Good thing these only took 5 minutes but they were really quite often. At one point I got an umbrella I thought was cool from Koi-chan and decided to reinforce it with some of my materials that Koi-chan found and gave me on the way down. Then as we reached the next area

"Hey you!"

"Who me?"

"Yeah! It isn't every day we see a surface walker around here where are you going"

"That-a-way" I say pointing in the general direction of that huge radiation source

"Ohhhh so you want to take on the nuclear raven of the underground ehh? Well then you'll have to fight your way there"

"Wait who said anything about fi-" i say unable to finish as someone decided to punch me in the gut.

I manage to get to my feet and dodge their attacks and run to a back alley and promptly set up the LSR setting it from the PAR to the KO setting and the second they enter my line of fire I start firing big, wide, low powered shots sending oni flying as they try to reach me. Then when one come from above it hit him with my umbrella and sent him straight through a building. At this point I pretty much stopped along with the other oni and stared at the hole

"What the hell did Koi-chan give me?"

"Dang that is one strong umbrella"

"The hell is that made of?!"

"Why does he have that in the first place?"

"To that last person, I like umbrellas as I hate rain and it was picked out for me by a friend"

"Ahh"

"So anyways can I just go over there? Wherever there is"

"Sure you've proved enough by now but you should talk to Satori first" says Yuugi

"The mind reader?"

"Yeah."

"Lead the way!"

As we walk to the palace I take a look at my umbrella its design is in four parts, two images in a white background (Konngara and male Shingyoku), and two in a black background (Sariel and female Shingyoku). It sort of reminds me of a yin-yang symbol but who are these people? Well I suppose I'll find out eventually but until then I suppose I better go see Koi-chan's sister then

* * *

As we arrived at the giant palace called chireiden which really looked like it could use some more lighting and stuff. As we entered I saw a ton of animals around who were all doing things sort've like maids. Ya know watering plants cleaning things, but also a lot of them were playing. Wow Satori must really be lonely if she has these many pets

"That's not nice... even if it is true"

So you admit its true Shorty

"That's not nice either"

Just like Koi-chan said she is easy to aggravate. I promptly give her a high 5 to the side

"WHAT! You can see my sister!?"

"yeah but I guess no one else really sees her as she moved hats around all over the place and no one noticed except for me"

"Well now that that's taken care of let's move on"

I think about my dependency

"Ahh I see well then I'll let you stay here for a while and build a small lab for you over at the reactor. Oh by the way can I take a look at your weapons?"

"No sorry I don't want the snake either"

"?"

"Don't worry about it"

"Whatever ill get Okuu to start making that"

* * *

Yo how's the story so far.

Yes I gave him a unbreakable umbrella with some pc 98 characters on it deal with it

Also I reinforced it with some mythril I gave to Koishi to give to him also after the next chapter or 2 this story will change to a reader's choice format where there is a poll telling you all what could happen. If you aren't happy with the choices pm me when I have it up

And now our regularly scheduled program

* * *

K: welcome back to let's interview this random person. Our guest for today is *drum roll* Remilia Scarlet! Wait what

R: thank you thank you for your wonderful invite

K:...gtfooh (get the F*** out of here) I invited Kisume or Yamame

R: how rude you invited me yourself

K: YOU LIE, as I freaking hate you and would never invite you! YOU ARE MY LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTER!

R: well I'm still not leaving

K: okay that's it **CANE SIGN:** _**EXIT STAGE RIGHT **_

R: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*HEADSHOT*

*CRITICAL HIT*

*INSTANT K.O.*

R: okay now that that disturbance is gone I am here to tell you that there is a poll up as a test I general as I like to do these. Do not pm me over this though just choose from those 3 choices

Actually there are 2, polls that is

Ya+Ki: ugh stupid vampire tying us up and stealing our screen time

K: you said it. Sorry about that, damn vampire


	4. RADIO-TIMER

Chapter 4

I stayed at Chireiden for a month while the lab was being made during which time I only met this Okuu person once. She felt pretty nice and that arm cannon she had called the third leg really reminded me of the nemesis the way it worked. Too much radiation and it weakens considerably. But it doesn't shoot rubber duckys.

Of course I'm not going to trade king's blade for a copy. Oh speaking of king's blade I was wandering the tunnels looking for uranium when I found a sword embedded into a hidden warehouse floor. After I took it out an alarm sounded and the warehouse floor collapsed leaving me in a labyrinth. And what's worse was the fact that I only had enough uranium to last me 20 minutes.

* * *

20:00

* * *

as I wander the labyrinth I notice how there are a lot of skeletons and robots after checking all the wrecks I find a tranquilizer rifle with a target leading system as this gun bullet speed is slow but it is quite unique as instead of darts or canisters it uses an electronic pulse to overload the nervous systems of a target later I decided to enter a laboratory area but instead it lead to a hallway where alarms started to go off.

* * *

12:13

* * *

and now I am currently running from a security drone charging after me as I simply throw the sword at drone after it teleports into my hands over and over again hoping to get past it then I realized that I had my polar star and started firing. Good thing this doesn't run off of radiation or radio electric energy like my other weapons.

* * *

3:21

+10:00

* * *

After beating the drone I check its remains and find a plutonium cell which will add about 10 minutes or survival. Walking through the door at the end of the hallway I find many papers lying around. As I look through them I notice that they look exactly like many of the radiation filters I designed except for one thing. This is all to focus and make a giant explosion to destroy Gensokyo. after finding all of this I promptly take all of the harmful research and burn it to a crisp with my laser then I wipe and destroy the hard drives with an EMP field generator that someone was working on and then quickly take the other research so that no one can ever use this lab to make something like this again. After checking the hazardous materials closet I find enough technetium to last a month considering how useful it is

* * *

0:07

Timer removed

* * *

Anyways after I went back to Chireiden to tell them about what I had I saw, Okuu was walking around and when she saw my sword she asked

"Ooh nice sword, where did you get it?"

"In a cave near a tunnel full of uranium along with blueprints on how to make a rechargeable radiation battery"

"Oh cool can I look at the sword"

"Sure" I say showing her the sword

"Well it's quite interesting also I think it's made of mythril. Oh by the way why are you carrying an umbrella?"

"I just like umbrellas. Also I use it to beat the crap out of people...IDEA. I'll use the umbrella as a sword sheath!"

And so we talk about various things then I simply walk in when Satori calls

"Thanks for the report"

'So that's the person I'll be working with?

"Yes Utsuho Reiuji or Okuu for short"

'She's pretty nice if not a bit weird'

"Weird?"

'Most of her head contains information about nuclear physics and all types of radiation but she also has enough information to know how to destroy the world above in about 3 second'

"Your point is?"

'You said she tried to destroy the surface world right? Well she already knew how to do it so I think she actually wanted to lure people down here to test her powers on'

"But she didn't know about the geysers of evil spirits"

"She knew Orin would try to get people to come down. Maybe she wanted to lure the moriya shrine people or she wanted people to fight with as she knew Orin would test everyone who came"

"You're right. Well in any case your lab will be done next week so just rest for now"

* * *

Omake: Okuu's Happy Reactor Thought Time

U: hey Orin watcha doing?

R: I'm building a lab for our current guest

U: oh that guy in the lab coat with glasses?

R: yeah that guy

U: why does he need a lab?

R: he was apparently a researcher who is studying radiation

U: but at this range won't he be affected by the radiation?

R: yeah but he literally cannot live without radiation as it sustains him more or less

U: oh cool

U: 'well he is kinda cute and also he can help me run the reactor and harness the energy that is not used'

R: anyways Okuu wanna help?

U: sure Orin it'll get done quicker then right?

R: yeah

* * *

So Okuu is smarter than she looks huh well that's good isn't it

Ugh I have to take a stupid 4 HOUR TEST that my stupid dad signed me up for. He didn't even ask me. If I have to write an essay I am just going to walk home because 4 FREAKING HOURS.

Anyways Okuu is smart I still cannot remember Pausi's name even though I name my docs with his name and he also found a sword no time for interviews jaa ne

* * *

Yeah I kinda lied. I had to leave before I could post/finish this so now I'll talk normally

Thanks to PCheshire for following this story

Achievement get: FIRST FOLLOWER

And thanks to Hackery for reviewing

Achievement get: DEMOPAN REVIEW

FIRST REVIEW

Anyways the test, it was 9 part

25 essay

25 reading

25 math

5 break

25 writing

25 math

25 reading

5 break

20 math

20 reading

10 writing

I got tuna salad and 2 bagels pre

1 donut during

And 3 donuts post

And damn if I didn't deserve them!

Anyways on to Okuu and I

* * *

O: oh so I'm up on your interview screen now

K: yup yup yuppers

O: okay then any questions

K: what do you plan to do with Pausi?

O: provide materials if he can help me with my goals

K: do they have anything to do with the Moriya group?

O: yup

K: revenge?

O: since the viewers know I'm actually smart, in the worst way possible

K: yay sorry Moriya fans but I absolutely hate them except for Suwako, she is awesome

O: yeah Kero-chan is epically awe-inspiringly awesome

K: by the way what would you do if Pausi gave you his sword?

O: I would give him my control rod as I could easily use the sword to control the reactor as mythril (at least in this story) can channel radiation quite well also what about these so called radiation batteries?

K: as hell has no end of silver, gold, and other jewels the material will be 1 part 50 50 electrum (gold+silver) and 1 part mythril with a cobalt glass cover (blue) to keep it all together. Just leave it near radiation and it does the rest.

O: cool well then I believe that is all for now

K: yup

Koi: see ya'll later!

O/K: KOI-CHAN!?


	5. RADIO-SURPRISE

Yo i'mma back with a terrible headache. I had to do about 5 short summaries 2 paragraphs long last night and I was up until 5 then in PE we had our swimming unit and after that I was sick for most of 5th period. It didn't help that my tablemates (a fat guy and a tank obsessed guy) were singing JB as the two serious/bored (me and the guy sitting next to me) people were trying to sleep and do work respectively. Also I lost track of the story because of oblivion and campaign battlefield 3, stupid 1st edition Xbox sans wireless transmitter. BUT ENOUGH OF MY PERSONAL LIFE TIME FOR STORY!

* * *

Ch5) RADIO-SURPRISE

A week after Pausi ran the abandoned fortress and gained 42 lvls his lab was finished.

"YES. About time this damn lab is finished"

Said the scientist currently waking up and putting his lab coat on when the Satori entered

"Gamma please comes to the reactor with any equipment you may need. There will be a cart waiting outside"

And as quickly as she entered Satori left the building. I picked up all I needed for basic chem, along with several parts for a particle accelerator and an atom smasher and left them with Orin and then went to my room to pick up my personal equipment and a new lab coat. Yes for the 2nd time in his life he was changing his lab coat due to the various tears and burnt areas.

"Geez this place is brutal compared to working in a nuclear reactor, this is the only spare set I got from my safe."

* * *

After a long journey, a young scientist arrives, holding a Mythril Sword and umbrella at the fires of old hell.

"God that took forever, anyways..."

Checking the sign I saw that it said where the lab was and the second I entered

"SURPRISE!"

"GAH!"

Being completely unexpected I promptly fell back as they explain

"... A party to celebrate my establishment in former hell? Why thank you all, but why a surprise?"

"Oh we had a starving visitor who feeds off of surprise but utterly sucks at doing so."

"Oh where are they?"

"I think she's looking around that weird ring thing you brought in earlier, to be sure she has heterochromatic eyes."

"Thanks."

And so I head to my particle accelerator and look around and sure enough I see a blue haired girl with one red eye and one blue eye.

"Hello there"

"Oh you're the owner of this new lab place"

"Yeah. I heard you turned this into a surprise party"

"Ummm"

"Hahahhah its fine it's fine anyways what kind of youkai are you?"

"Oh I'm a karakasa"

"Oh cool I love umbrellas"

"Really"

"Yeah if I can I carry one everywhere I go."

"Like now?"

I promptly pull out my umbrella

"WOW THAT IS SO COOL"

"Yeah I know right, I'm thinking of incorporating a taser in here or something though, maybe a tranq rifle"

"Yeah a taser would be for small contractible umbrellas, need some help with it?"

"Hmmm... how about you come by next week and we'll try to work on it"

"Right!"

With the contract made the rest of the party moved by quickly, and at the end Okuu asked to talk with me in private

"Hey since you'll be researching the radiation and making new things can you help me out with a few pranks?"

"You mean on the incident causing miko"

"... oh! Yeah her"

"Of course anything to troll someone who is responsible for 5 incidents direct or not."

"Really! Thanks for now all you need to do is research and develop if you need any metal we have more than enough lying around"

"Hmmm for now all I'll need is gold silver and some sand"

"Okay we'll get that to you as soon as possible."

Perfect the materials for the radiation battery were coming and I had help for my other project. Now all I need to do is get enough batteries that I can explore the world w/o trouble and scout out that shrine. And also look for that portal making youkai that led me here, to thank her off course. Now then, the party has ended, TIME TO DO SCIENCE!

* * *

3 days later

Science has been done. I have improved my rifle making it lighter and adding a 99.99999999% accurate scope as well as making its shots able to pass through walls. Also I've made a bubble system; it makes a hard light barrier around me when I enter water allowing me to breathe for a little while longer. And now the master piece is my Radiation batteries. Electrum with a Mythril coating and then a cobalt blue glass cover I can use this to store enough radiation to last me a week w/o fighting or 3 days with one fight a day about. Well then I better go talk with Satori about my progress and maybe play with Koi-chan.

* * *

"I see thank you for the update. Oh and by the way you should learn danmaku with that friend of yours who is coming over in a 4 days before going up."

'Aye. Hmm maybe I'll go read Freud's theories in the library'

* * *

And I'm back but be quiet people are reading. Anyways GO ON TO MY PROFILE BY CLICKING MY NAME AND CLICK ON THE POLL AND VOTE! I COULDN'T CARE LESS IF YOU WANT TO READ MY OTHER STORY OR NOT JUST VOTE! Because I am having writers block at the moment and I need help. Oh and if anyone got the final fantasy reference then let me know.

And now back to our regularly scheduled program.

* * *

Koishi Komeji's Lovey Love Dove Diary

Dear diary today we finally finished the lab for Pausi and then the karakasa came along and decided to make it a surprise party for his welcome into Gensokyo. It was fun he showed us all the machinery and what it did along with several charts and materials. It was all soooooooooooo cool. During the party I saw Parsee blush a lot cuz she was next to Yuugi all the time, also she seemed to be avoiding Pausi the entire time, I wonder why? Oh and later on he talked with Koga-Chan and agreed to meet with her in a week for upgrading his umbrella and also said he would help Okuu with her plans against the Moriya jerks.

~E(nd)O(f)D(iary).

* * *

S: the new chapter will be about his umbrella upgrade and going to Myouren temple, the batteries take 12 hrs to make and there is nothing else to say, also I do not appreciate you posting an entry from my sister's diary please refrain from doing so in the future

Kweh: ... wow

S: what?

Kweh: you suck at these. You're never going to get another chance at this. KRUNK, PULL THE LEVER

A plate of sashimi falls onto the table

Kweh: wrong lever

Pit opens

S:! Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kweh: later peoples *eats sashimi*


	6. RADIO-SIGN

CH6) RADIO-SIGN

I have yet to see someone outsmart BULLET!

~Heavy Weapons guy

I have

~ Recently deceased

Here at Bullet Industries we have a one man team working 20 hours per day 5 days per week to find ways to outsmart bullets and do other things. And boy do we make progress we went from gamma rays (literally) to EMP's and finally to radioactivity guns and radiation batteries. Those guns will render you sleeping for 5 minutes upon impact or leave you sleeping forever. Oh and guess what, we ain't sellin'. For security we have a $20,000 security system that requires you to open 15 locks within 12 seconds. We have master spark-proofed all of our ceilings, floors, and walls, so SUCK ON THAT MARISA!

Oh by the way we also make things that other people invent so they don't have to bother.

Making concepts Reality since 5 Minutes ago and counting

Contact me at Chireiden ask for Satori (and for those of you who don't like having your mind read, suck it up wimp)

* * *

The sign was posted just outside of the entrance to old hell and a few people took notice of it

"Time to get an interview"

"Well how about a final spark"

A sign suddenly fell from the sky

'The walls are so sturdy they could take 50 twin final sparks at once '

"Damn"

"Ohh I wonder if they'll let me look at their tech

"Huh Satori didn't report this"

Another sign fell

'Dear Sanae kochiya this was frankly none of your business so you were thusly not informed ~Satori Komeiji '

"GAHHHH SHE IS GETTING IT"

Another sign promptly fell on Sanae

' Dear Weakest significant human in Gensokyo LOL U SUCK IF THIS FELL ON YOU CUZ THIS MEANS YOU SAID "huh Satori didn't report this" then "GAHHHH SHE IS GETTING IT" ~Pausi Gamma- Owner CEO and Sole worker and Designer of Bullet Industries :P ' (note: this is being recorded)

"M- m- med-ic"

* * *

Elsewhere

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA hah hah hah oh my GOD that was hilarious"

The nuclear raven and the radioactive scientist were watching footage of Sanae being squashed

"Hahaha ohhhhh I have this recorded and backed up on paper so we can use this for blackmail"

"And enjoyment of course"

This sent the duo into another fit of laughter

* * *

Back to the sign and the squashed priestess

"Hmm milady will wish to learn about this"

"Oh master will want to know about this new company"

"Oh Pausi started up his company already well better try to meet up with him"

And the weakest significant human of any power was ignored by the other people who came

* * *

Yo sup I'll clean this later as in about 20 min I have to go on a 2 week trek at philmont sorry I lied no umbrella mods this chapter but in any case I'll clean this chapter in about 16 days thanks to all ,my faithful readers see ya oh and I'll keep this up after I clean it

~RedChocoboKnightOnABlackChocobo

Now known as Kweh Viola

* * *

AND I AM BACK

11 days of torture for my feet and having nothing but packaged food I am back to my computer and I am reading everything I have missed.

Only to disappear again in 2 weeks because of wente.

Oh and did I forget the classes during those two weeks but during 3d printing I get to play minecraft

Geez that sucks. Anyways this is just a little beating on Sanae who as most of you have guessed, I really don't like. I mean really she is the weakest human. She borrows the power of her gods. Reimu beat the crap out of hers (I think that her god is shingyoku BTW) and Sakuya can stop time and throw knives everywhere, Mokou has the power of a phoenix, and Marisa trained under Mima who as we all know is really annoying when it comes to her magic.

* * *

Yeah sorry for putting this off it is now 2 weeks post philmont. I've been busy readind and doing classes and typing up the stories I wrote during philmont


End file.
